


It's was all fun

by Kastilo



Series: Dogsled's Alternate Universe Archives (Practice) {DAUA} [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastilo/pseuds/Kastilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a stalker attacks the Queen, it's now a face off between them</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's was all fun

Blood everywhere, knives littering the ground, a dog holding a knife of his own. His face full of determination, but he knew, everyone knew, his fall would be huge as he faced this direction. The leader of an empire to fall to a lone attacker. Thousands of his zombies, the key component in his army, lay beneath us dead with soulless eyes, meeting their demise to protect the very opponent now in battle. His face and clothes stained with his own blood, and yet stupidly, he kept fighting. It was utterly useless as the charged and now the Queen himself was fighting the same as the army  
Charge one, miss, as the blade missed by a few and a growl emitted from his throat. Charging again, he dove only to miss the hit as he cursed foul language. Laughing was a thought, but the motion was useless in battle, and would lead to a loss of important bodily resources. This time he grabbed his ax, hidden by his power and charged to meet a silver blade and charge with all weight. He was thrown back as the ax flew into the air and fell onto him, destroying his rib cage in a brutal display of blood and bones.   
But yet he refused to die, and got up only to grab the same ax and transform it to a sword. This time, he tried to jab, but the attack was useless and I could see it. In his eyes, in the eyes of the dog, in the eyes the Queen, in Dogsled, was fear, pain, sorrow, and anger, all rolled into one. It was interesting, he was interesting to watch as a subject. Dogsled was unlike others, an ax wouldn’t do much to harm even after a hit in the heart and brain, and a nuclear bomb was ineffective against him as the heat would bounce off him like nothing. It was all so fascinating how he grew.  
Notes that were in the old research team called “Z0m31e” were interesting. The group was a collective effort of the axis powers, mostly Germany to create teams of humans and animals that were immortal and could be used to forever hold power and fear. Dogsled was experiment “000”, a mistake in the production of 4 legged soldiers or well experimentation. Born from the dog they named “ground Z0” he was used highly in experiments as he was imperfect to them. They wanted German shepherds, not American Shepherds, originally to be killed, they decided to test everything on him, so his brothers and sister would be in perfect condition, and why not.   
Why kill 3 perfect dogs, when killing one mistake dog was even better as no good soldiers are wasted, and more army. Reality suddenly caught up as the familiar sound of a blade grew close. Moving to escape, Dogsled’s muscles were showing over his slim frame, not much thanks to massive deterioration the zombie super soldier virus caused they couldn’t grow and show up more, but the muscle was much stronger than ever. Dogsled slumped down using his sword as a rest, panting, eyes full of hate for everything done. And yet no one could blame him. And suddenly I spoke without wanting to for the first time since the battle started, and frankly the first time in years  
“You are really are a mistake you know! Now it’s obvious why they thought you were useless!”, it echoed throughout the battlefield, his eyes turned of anger to fear and for a while tears showed up  
“How did yo-” He began to speak but interrupted by a laugh.  
“I’ve known about you for a while Dogsled, Stalking you, everywhere, and now it’s time for all of that work to pay off as you fall” …


End file.
